This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing groomer systems for reel-shaft-driven blade systems are intended to run vertically through turf-grass removing thatch and cut horizontal ‘runners’. In general, groomer implements include multiple vertically arranged, side-by-side blades fixed on a common drum or shaft which spin in the same direction as the reel cutting blades. The groomer shaft can be linked for co-rotation with the reel cutting shaft, or separately rotated by an independent power source. In recent years, brush systems intended to fluff and stand up turf-grass in preparation for cutting have become more common. Brush systems are beneficial where drought resistant grass, such as dwarf grass is now grown in the southeast United States on golf courses. In general, brush implements spin in the opposite direction to the cutting unit rotation to better prepare the grass for cutting, therefore it is common for the brush system to have its own dedicated power unit independent of the power unit driving the cutting unit. Known brush systems cannot be directly interchanged with groomer systems.